Contraste del día
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: [AU] Realmente después de eso —si llegaba a suceder— dudaba si sería buena idea ser el padrino del bebé. ¿No vendría a agarrarle los pies mientras dormía, diciéndole traidor? Pues seguramente no, pero de alguna manera era divertido pensar ridiculeces. Aunque Erza no opinaría lo mismo. "—De verdad quiero comer tus ya carbonizados espaguetis, pero no es agradable comer solito."


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Y mientras que aún no puedo terminar el maldito Lalu, a mi muso Astaroth se le ocurrió hacerme escribir esto. Lo que, por cierto, destila crack por cada pareja de ovejas que insinúo (?).**

 **En fin, es el primer fic con Jellal al que le pongo una chica con la que hace una ship crack, así que no tengo ni puta idea —así tal cual— de cómo habrá quedado a sus ojos.**

 **Lo bueno es que me divertí escribiendo de los problemas de Laxus; y los de Jellal cuando se encuentra aburrido.** **¿Quién no quiere ser un policía corrupto? (?) Okno.**

 **Nota: Insinuación de** Gray/Ultear **,** Erik/Sorano **,** Doranbolt/Erza **—no van a lograr que lo llame Mest—,** Macbeth/Meredy **y blá, blá blá.** Laxus/Lisanna **como pareja secundaria, y... bueno, está** _Jellal_ **... (?) XD**

* * *

 **Andstæða daglegur**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca con algo de incomodidad, alzando los brazos entrelazados para llegar al lugar. Erza Scarlet se mantenía a su lado, y él hubiera confirmado que se encontraba expectante, a espera de la reacción tan ansiada por ella.

Pero en cambio, el hombre no hacía más que pensar en que quería largarse de ahí. Era realmente complicado reemplazar a Laxus. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada. A pesar de Laxus Dreyar ser un hombre corpulento, rudo, serio, trabajador cuando quería... Jellal sabía que tenía un grano en el culo de cuñada. Aunque el rubio fuera su jefe, y extraña especie de amigo, Fernandes sabía bien en los problemas que debía meter la pata y medio cuerpo, o no.  
Era consciente de que él evitaría tratar con Mirajane Strauss cuando ésta llegara a la comisaría, pregonando que no se arrepentía.

¿Cargos? Asesinato al jefe de la comisaría número siete de la actualmente producida Magnolia.  
¿Algún problema de fuerza mayor, que haya provocado inevitablemente tal desastre? El que él haya sido un maldito idiota con su embarazada hermana menor, porque además, se negaba rotundamente a acompañarla a la maldita revisión de aquel saco de células.

Realmente después de eso —si llegaba a suceder—, Jellal dudaba si sería buena idea ser el padrino del bebé. ¿No vendría Laxus a agarrarle los pies mientras dormía, gritándole traidor? Pues seguramente no, pero de alguna manera era divertido pensar ridiculeces. Aunque seguramente Erza no opinaría lo mismo.

El carraspeo de la pelirroja hizo que saltara imperceptiblemente en la silla de cuero. Hubiera querido molestarse con ella, pero la verdad es que no podía decidir quién era peor, si Mirajane Strauss, o Erza.

Sintió la insistente mirada de la mujer desde su costado, y entonces se dignó a mirar a un divertido Erik. O Cobra, como se hacía llamar por las emocionantes calles. Unas ganas de golpear a su amigo pelirrojo le invadieron. Sí, eso sería lo mejor. Lo golpearía, como el buen policía corrupto que estaba planteándose ser.  
... Mejor no, luego Laxus le daba una paliza y el adorable bebé Dreyar Strauss se quedaría sin su divertido padrino.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Erik? —preguntó sin ganas. Suspiró—. ¿No será que te has creado una nueva filia con las esposas de nuestra comisaría? —bromeó.

Erik entrecerró los ojos, y luego bajó la mirada a el implemento de metal. Jellal lo vio alzar las esposadas muñecas.

—Deberías regalarme unas para navidad, seguro que a Sorano la vuelven loca... Y tú tienes de sobra —dijo con una expresión indescifrable.

Jellal hizo de sus labios una línea y miró por unos segundos hacia abajo.

—Erza... ¿Podrías... —se giró hacia ella, y al ver su mirada pensó que estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte— ¿Podrías dejarme solo con él? —inquirió.

Agradeció mentalmente a Laxus por haber cedido a ir a ese hospital —porque de otra manera Erza no se quedaría así. Él estaba a cargo. Aunque Jellal sabía que una de las pocas cosas, y que más quería su jefe y amigo, era un mocoso rubio —también sabía que se conformaría si llegaba a ser albino— que le dijera papá, al cual poder enseñarle movimientos de defensa propia, y por qué no, enseñarle el uso correcto de las esposas, para no quedar al final él —o ella— esposado a un volante o a las escaleras de una tienda. Sería algo realmente patético que un delincuente fuera más listo. Y es que como estaban ahora... Seguro que hasta sabían el procedimiento para hacer la bomba nuclear de el viejo —y seguramente ya ni siquiera hecho polvo— Albert.

Erza asintió de mala gana y se largó al escritorio de su buen amigo Gray. Por su parte, Jellal agradeció mentalmente que no se hubiera armado la quinta guerra mundial —claro, amaba pensar idioteces cuando se aburría como digna ostra.

—Entonces Erik...  
—Cobra —corrigió.

El policía lo miró fijamente para luego seguir.

—Erik, ¿por qué te atraparon ahora? —inquirió.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, y lo miró bastante aburrido.

—Tus subordinados son unos idiotas, creyeron que estaba golpeando a un tío.

Jellal asintió, comprendiendo.

—Así que golpeaste a alguien.

Erik abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Jellal fue más rápido y habló de nuevo, con la mirada en unos papeles.

—Y golpeaste a... —se puso de pie levemente para ver mejor al escritorio de Gray. Frente a él y Erza, se encontraba alguien a quien conocía tanto como a Cobra. Volvió a mirarlo, y lo observó con incredulidad mal actuada. —Santo cielo, ¿pero qué te ha hecho el agradable Sting? —exclamó dramáticamente.

Por poco, y se ponía la mano al pecho para decirlo. Pero estaba cansado y aburrido, se convertía en un idiota cuando esos sentires hacían mella en él.

—Se lo merecía, intentó hacerme idiota.

Jellal entrecerró los ojos ante el fastidio y manera de decirlo de Erik. También cuando se aburría, era más propenso a joder a los amistosos ladrones, busca pleitos, peleadores, drogadictos y etcéteras, que llegaban a sentarse frente a su persona. También escuchaba más, y su capacidad para analizar a los idiotas —y gente inocente en general— aumentaba.

—Podrías disimular un poco lo de la droga... —musitó—. Tienes suerte de que sea yo y no Erza... O Laxus..., o algún otro personaje de esta comisaría. Aunque pensándolo bien a Gray le importaría bien poco.

El de cabello rojizo enarcó una ceja.

—No sé de qué droga hablas, ahora me dedico a los neumáticos —indicó.

—Hmm...

—Qué.

—Qué de qué.

—Deja de joderme —masculló.

—Así que Erik no sabe nada —soltó al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás en la silla.

Fijó su mirada en Cobra. Éste chasqueó la lengua y movió la cabeza levemente hacia abajo. Jellal lo vio echar los hombros momentáneamente hacia atrás, y luego pasarse una de las manos por el cuello. Aunque hizo una mueca al sentir el tironeo en la otra.

—Entonces... —murmuró Jellal.

Erik soltó un gruñido y se medio recostó en el escritorio.

—No me vas a mandar a ningún lugar, ¿no? —preguntó.

Jellal sonrió y se irguió en el mueble.

—Claro que no. Seré poli, pero si mis clientes ayudan, puedo ser más flexible —comentó con indignación, refiriéndose a los delincuentes con los que tenía que tratar.

Erik lo observó con indecisión y cabreo. Jellal lo notó, divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

—Macbeth.

El de cabello azul sonrió.

—Claro, otra vez haciendo de las suyas. Lo golpearé por poner en peligro a Meredy... hijo de puta —susurró lo último.

—Oh tranquilo, la adorable Meredy está perfectamente bien —informó el visitante con una sonrisa socarrona.

Jellal soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie. Se detuvo al lado de Erik, y dejó su mano caer en el hombro del pelirrojo. Como último, le dedicó una sonrisa, y antes de seguir su camino, dijo:

—Así se hace, amigo mío —murmuró.

Erik lo miró extrañado.

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió.

Jellal notó que olvidaba algo, y se devolvió a la silla para quitar la chaqueta del mueble, y enrollarla levemente en su mano y antebrazo.

—¿Yo? —frunció el ceño con ironía—. Yo me largo, claro. Es mi hora de salida —le mostró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca.

Erik estaba por decir algo, notablemente enojado con Fernandes.

—¡Gray! —exclamó, llamando la atención del de cabello oscuro. Y de Erza y Sting también, claro.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, tatuado? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Él sonrió de lado.

—Cuando acabes con el oxigenado, deja libre a mi amigo Erik. Santo cielo, cómo le echan la culpa de algo que no ha hecho —volvió a gritar, con su grave voz destilando sarcasmo.

Aunque era verdad que quería que lo soltara. Para su suerte, él y Fullbuster se entendían.

—Como quieras... —gruñó.

Jellal iba de salida, cuando escuchó los gritos de los dos idiotas esos, diciéndole _hijo de puta_. Pero los ignoró, y en cambio se volteó para decirles algo más a sus compañeros, y temporalmente subordinados.

—¡Dale mis saludos a Ultear! —le sonrió, haciendo que Gray frunciera el ceño y se dispusiera a ignorarlo—. Y como olvidarme de mi gran amigo Doranbolt... Dile que mañana lo iré a buscar, Erza. Gracias —parecía feliz.

Erza se puso roja ante el comentario, y se dijo que aunque fuera su superior por ese viernes, el domingo ni lunes lo sería ya. Por lo que podría enseñarle a controlar un poco su euforia.

* * *

Metió la llave a la cerradura, y cuando la puerta estuvo ya abierta, se adentró en la calidez de su hogar. Eran ya las siete de la tarde, y es que, era una suerte que los viernes saliera temprano.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, colgó su chaqueta en el perchero, y a la vez, puso sus llaves en el la fuente de vidrio que se encontraba como siempre al lado de la puerta, sobre una pequeña repisa. Caminó por el pasillo, buscando el cabello que tanto estaba acostumbrado a ver, y que por cierto, tanto le gustaba. Pasó hacia la cocina, ignorando la sala, sin embargo se encontró sólo con una olla sobre el fuego.

Con algo de curiosidad alzó una ceja y se acercó para ver lo que era. Echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás por el humo que salió al instante luego de sacar la tapa. Intentó quitar un poco del molesto humo abanicando el aire sobre el con la mano derecha, y entonces descubrió que eran unos deliciosos espaguetis. De forma diagonal vio una cacerola, también tapada, sólo que esta no estaba al fuego, y sonrió sabiendo lo que era.

Apagó el fuego, conocedor de que ya estaban listos y los volvió a tapar. Se apoyó en el mueble del lavaplatos, pensativo. ¿En dónde estaba? Ella no acostumbraba dejar la cocina a peligro de algún incidente. Frunció ligeramente los labios, en una expresión extrañada.

Se despegó del borde del mueble y se dispuso a salir de la cocina. Y estaba a punto de subir a la segunda planta, cuando vio de reojo un mechón de cabello cayendo por lo poco que se veía del sofá de la sala.

Bufó por la nariz, como una risa, diciéndose idiota.

Soltó la baranda de la escalera, y caminó sin preocuparse demasiado por hacer ruido con sus botas militares. La vio recostada en el sillón y sonrió. Parecía un ser inocente de aquella forma. Y lo era... de vez en cuando. Se sentó en la mesita que estaba entre ese sofá y otros dos —para una sola persona—, y acercó su rostro al de ella.

El cabello le cayó ligeramente por los lados del rostro, pero lo ignoró y llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de la chica, mientras se apoyaba en su pierna con el codo del lado contrario.

—Eh... oye, Lucy... —murmuró, intentando despertarla.

Se irguió un poco y giró el rostro, para ver el libro que tenía sujeto a su mano, sobre el costado de su muslo. Volvió a mirar su rostro al tiempo que quitaba _Cumbres Borrascosas_ de ahí. Lo dejó a su lado en la mesita, y devolvió su mano a su rostro sólo para quitarle el cabello del rostro, y dejarlo detrás de su oreja.

—Lucy, despierta —rió levemente al verla arrugar la nariz suavemente.

Comenzó a picarle la suave mejilla con su dedo índice de manera ligera, cosa de que ella sintiera el contacto, pero que no le molestara más de lo que Jellal quería que le afectara.

—Lu... vamos, no me hagas esperar —la llamó—. De verdad quiero comer tus seguramente ya carbonizados espaguetis con salsa blanca, pero no es nada agradable comer solito —insistió, sabiendo que el que oyera de su comida echada a perder la exaltaría.

Y como predijo, Lucy al instante se puso de pie, con la típica expresión de _me vengo levantando recién, vete a la mierda_. Aunque también parecía preocupada. Por lo que Jellal decidió que no iba a molestarla más.

La chica estaba por ponerse de pie cuando él la tomó del brazo con suavidad, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no se soltara de su agarre.

—Jellal, suéltame ahora, tengo que ir a apagar el—.

—Siéntate —le dijo.

—¡Pero Jellal!

—Tranquilízate, tus deliciosos espaguetis no están en peligro. Pude apagarlos a tiempo —la miró, a punto de las risas.

Lucy suspiró aliviada, y se dejó caer en el cálido sillón, que había terminado así por su propia calidez corporal. La vio pasarse las manos por el cabello y mirar por unos segundos hacia abajo, y con las palmas de sus manos en sus sienes, subió su mirada hacia él.

—Eres un insufrible —soltó.

Jellal hizo una mueca con la boca.

—Y tú eres mi esposa, ¿cómo puedes decirme eso?

—¿Con las cuerdas vocales? —inquirió con obviedad.

Lucy se quitó las manos de la cabeza, y se irguió en su lugar.

—Es en serio, ¿cómo es que puedes hacerme algo así? ¿No que soy tu esposa? —enarcó una ceja.

Jellal por su parte, se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—No quería comer solito.

La joven soltó un suspiro de resignación. Se puso de pie y se arregló la falda del vestido color rosa pálido. Luego le tendió la mano a Jellal, con una leve sonrisa. Él hizo una expresión rara, y Lucy rió un poco enternecida y bastante divertida.

—Vamos, no hice tu plato favorito para que nos quedáramos aquí, sentados uno frente al otro —expresó.

Él tomó entonces su fina mano, aunque un poco áspera en los costados de sus dedos, por el roce de los cuchillos, cucharas, y cosas así. Se puso de pie y se pegó a ella para besarle repentinamente el cuello.

—Hey —soltó ella entre una melodiosa risa.

Algo que sinceramente le parecía hasta raro a Jellal, después de todo era chillona la mayoría de las veces.

—Sabes que no podría estar sentado frente a ti por mucho tiempo, sin hacer algo —le susurró aún cerca de su cuello. Lucy rodó los ojos, y él apretó un poco más su mano para al instante separarse. —Camina, que la comida de mi esposa me vuelve loco.

Jellal sonrió de lado para luego caminar abrazado a ella —una vez fuera del alcance del poco espacio entre el sofá y la mesita—, manteniendo su brazo por sobre los hombros de Lucy.

Y antes de separarse de ella para poder entrar en la cocina, le dio un beso sobre el cabello.

—Te quiero —le susurró pegando por un breve instante su cabeza a la de ella.


End file.
